


迷梦

by yeulin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hermaphrodite bucky, M/M, Pregnant Bucky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	迷梦

热带的深夜从不宁静，物种多样性让这片原始丛林时刻充满㗭嗦，Bucky喜欢这一点，因为他讨厌黑暗，讨厌空寂，讨厌冰冷无声的环境。  
屋外有草地被踩踏的声音，Bucky翻了个身，无非是什么牧禽野兽罢了，要知道这里任何一种会呼吸的生物，都不会害人。  
更何况他身边还睡着个无所不能的超级士兵呢？他嘴角不禁上扬，Steve此次回来依旧满身烟火，二话不说就把他从牧场拽回来推进草屋，或许是得到心爱之人身体心灵的抚慰，Steve此刻睡得酣然香甜，肩膀随呼吸平稳地起伏，仿佛回到那个十六岁的瘦小少年，Bucky内心泛起温柔的涟漪，Steve一直不就是他的少年吗？他把头轻轻靠在Steve肩上，打算安然入梦。  
“吱呀——” ，门开了。  
Bucky倏地睁大眼睛。

 

他拼命地挣扎着，被强行捂住的嘴里发出呜呜的声音，床榻激烈晃动，他想求救，可身边睡着的人没有丝毫反应，久违的恐惧笼罩着他，那个潮湿阴冷的电击室回忆铺天盖地，不可能，不可能，他们已经死绝了，那个毒辣阴险的非人类组织已经灭亡，他早已不再是任何人的武器，他不是冬日战士，不是苏联杀手，别....别收回我....求你......  
一双手抓住他的脚踝。  
这不是一个人。  
或许两个，三个，因为他的双腿被强行分开的同时，仅有的一只手腕正在被绳子一圈圈捆住，头顶传来拉链拉开的金属音，他瞬间明白过来，却更害怕了，因为这不是什么废物收回行动，这是....

嘴里被塞进一个滚烫的肉柱，长发被手指缠起来攥紧，勒得他头皮生疼，可那抽动的硬物是那么契合这双唇，仿佛懂他这档子事的习性，龟头在湿濡的口腔里缓慢画圈，擦着他左边柔软的内壁，但这温柔的对待并没有太多耐心，很快，喉咙处就被迫接纳更猛烈的撞击。

可这仅仅是偷袭的第一步。  
此次行动的主谋似乎不会满足于这小小的惩罚，一双冰凉的唇贴上他小腿，一路向上舔至肉感嫩滑的大腿内侧，呼吸喷在那个秘密花园，Bucky徒劳地反抗，可因含着不断抽插的性器，只能发出模糊的祈求声，那个地方绝对不能碰，绝对不能....  
作案者仿佛会读心术，对着那最初夏娃才拥有的器官吹了口气，这幅躯体立刻颤抖了，呼吸变得急促，过了几秒，竟有情汁从花穴流出。  
男人低低地笑了，伸出舌头接住，舌尖拨开花瓣，搅动湿答答的蜜蕊，他与那双肉唇深情接吻，来回吮吸轻扯，花哭得更猛烈了，屈服般来回摩挲，Bucky收紧大腿，膝盖不断擦蹭男人的耳朵，胳膊失控地来回摇晃，对，还有胳膊。  
剩下的一个人怎么能放过被捆住的手腕呢？

绳子被头顶抽插的人提起来，一头软发落在他锁骨，细密地吻上他因含着硬物不得不拉低的下巴，这是个身材瘦小的男人，更准确的说，感觉是个男孩，他趴在他身上，腿夹着他腰，孩童般黏住他肌肤，男孩手指抚上他双乳，鼻尖埋在浅壑处贪恋地嗅着，熟悉感在这一瞬间席卷Bucky，或许是七十年前布鲁克林的小屋里发生过同样的事，他记不清了，此刻他竟不想拒绝，可能是上下同时被侵占的情欲让他变得渴求，他仰着头呻吟，嘴里吞吐着性物，身体不停拧动，柔软的乳房随着男孩的手指变成不同形状，乳头已经挺立，汁水溢了出来，是的，他怀孕了，在Steve有次发疯般癫狂的夜晚，他肚子里灌满的精水促成了一个生命。  
乳头被用力吸住，Bucky有些疼痛，羞耻感淹没了他，可三重折磨打破了最后那道防线———他腿打得更开了，下体开始向上挺动，内心深处渴望被舌头搅得更深，面颊被撑得几乎失去知觉，手臂也因长时间悬掉而发麻，他绝望地看了眼旁边安睡的身影，一会儿希望Steve起来救他，一会儿希望Steve不要醒来看到这幅画面。  
舌尖滑过花缝上方的硬豆，他再也控制不住，溢出绵长的呻吟。  
Steve......

 

“你们打算玩到什么时候？”   
Bucky全身的血液在这一瞬间凝住，Steve醒着，一直都醒着。  
泪水顺着眼角滑下，带着耻辱感和责问，他看向坐起来的Steve。  
“哦Buck.....别害怕。”   
所有动作都停下，四个一模一样的声音响起——  
“一切都是安全的。” 

 

Bucky被拉了起来。  
他跪在柔软的床垫上，单手撑住，身后那个许久未被用过的洞正接纳着Steve。  
那个二战时穿着一身军装的指挥官Steve。  
垂在入侵者胯上的皮带扣一下下打在Bucky大腿内侧，可疼痛感只会刺激他绞得更紧，嘴里含着的肉棒换成布鲁克林那个毛头小子的，残缺的上身被同样跪在身侧的人扶住，乳房一会儿被他抽打，一会儿被他爱惜托住吮吸，穿着潜行服的Steve曾在河岸边被他唤醒后做过这件事。而他的Steve，他肚子里孩子的父亲，并没有参与其中，他靠抱着双臂在土墙上，身影隐在黑暗里，无声的和Bucky对视着。

 

“这一直是你想要的对吧？” 他开口。  
不...我没有.....Bucky哭着，疲惫于身体持续的摇动，长发有一绺甩进嘴里，被男孩拿掉，他轻柔地抚上Bucky的脸，描摹着自己在他嘴里的形状，仿佛他在做的不是什么难以启齿的性事，而是虔诚圣洁的洗礼。  
“好了，跪久了对身子不好，” 他的Steve说，“你应该躺下。”   
所有动作再次停住，他被温柔地捞起来放倒，然而他并没有倒进柔软的床垫，而是倒在了潜行服上。  
紧接着，下体前端被伏下身的军装男人含住，花缝被身下穿着潜行服男人的硬物缓慢研磨，而男孩俯下身，真诚地和他接吻。

“准备好了吗Buck。” 墙边黑暗中的人影问。  
什么？  
军装男人直起身，拉过他的双腿举高后并在一起，把性器插进他脚踝缝，身下的男人手捏上他饱满的臀，不停的来回揉，男孩依旧吻他，仿佛什么都没发生。

“现在就给你想要的。” 四个声音同时说。

硬物挤进早已滴着蜜的花缝，脚踝处的性器也不停抽送，男孩的手向前攀上他的胸，轻轻一挤，奶水顺着乳峰滑下，然后被身下人抹开涂在他微微鼓起的肚子上，Bucky伸出胳膊揽住男孩的脖子，变换着角度忘情回吻，快感一波接一波，情水从不断收缩的甬道流出，滴在暗蓝色的制服上，带着哭腔的呻吟让人分不清他是痛是爽，粗重的喘息声在不同的地方响起，男孩不知什么时候再次坐在他身上，把他的散着奶味的双乳往中间聚拢。  
“Ste...Steve.....” 淫荡的呼唤彰显着他此时身处何境。  
而回答他的是不咸不淡的四重奏，“嗯？”   
Bucky被颠得快要支离破碎，“...我爱你....”   
“我不能爱你更多。”   
男孩开始在他乳间抽送，前段一下下戳在他唇边，Bucky渴望地探出舌尖，想要品尝那滴着液体的龟头，他做到了，男孩动作更猛烈了。  
军装男人把Bucky的双腿举得更高了，好像要看清那肉棒是如何插进他不断流汁的女缝。身下人的手摸上他肚子，低声在他耳边呢喃，Bucky转过头，撒娇般和他湿吻。  
肌肉拍打声，黏腻的水声，呻吟声扰乱了夜，一场肉体盛宴在这原始的密林里悄然上演。  
Bucky感到自己拼命扒在悬崖边，唯一能抓住的只有挂在峭壁上的槲寄生。

而他抓住的只有Steve的手。他的Steve的手。  
Steve单膝跪在床边，紧紧握住他，Bucky的声音已经有些暗哑，意识也开始模糊，他感觉自己正飞速升到云端，全身每一个地方都轻到颤抖。

“要到了吗？” 跪着的Steve问。  
Bucky没回答，他已经分不清现实和虚境了。  
“告诉我，Buck，” Steve捏住他下巴，把他的脸扳过来，“要到了吗？”   
“要...要到了....”   
Steve含住他的手指，慢慢地吮吸，“爽吗？”   
这个问题掐断了那根槲寄生，他掉了下来，尖叫着喷出情水。  
花缝也在此刻收到一记猛挺，浊液灌满。脚踝处有温流顺着腿部淌下，汇合在潮湿的花园。男孩射在他锁骨上，有几滴溅在他唇边。  
而Steve死死掐住他的腮帮，把一切尽收眼里。

 

Steve醒来时身边床是空的。  
他并不慌张，在这个隐秘于世的国度里，他不需要慌张。  
然而他还是疑惑地起身穿衣服，走出低矮的门，金色的阳光泄在金色的草地，他伸出手臂挡在眼前，听见不远处的河边传开哗哗的水声，Steve呼吸着参杂泥土和青草味的空气，放缓脚步往前边走去。  
“你在干什么？”   
蹲在地上的Bucky显然吓了一跳，手里的布料掉在地上，“呀——”   
“这是...床单？你洗床单干什么？“   
Bucky低着头，半扎的棕发散在肩膀上，风吹起他额前的刘海儿，Steve看见了那颤抖的睫毛。  
“...脏了...就洗洗。”   
“你拆床单的时候我怎么没感觉。”  
这句话好像点燃了Bucky的某根火苗，他腾地站起来，怒视他，“因为你在该醒的时候没醒！”   
Steve张了张嘴，看着那不知为何通红的脸，失笑了，“你都没叫我嘛。”   
Bucky瞪着圆眼睛，咬住嘴唇，坚持了几秒又泄了气似的蹲下，“算了，我自己的问题。”   
Steve也跟着蹲下，手摸上他脸颊，“你什么问题啊。”   
Bucky脸红得快滴出血，小声嗫嚅，“就...近期会胡思乱想吧。”  
温柔的吻落在他发间，Steve脸蹭着他，轻声说，“是因为有宝宝了吗？”   
“可...可能是吧。”   
“那能不能...告诉你都想什么了，睡一觉能把床单弄脏？”   
Bucky一把把Steve推在草丛，然而Steve顺势抓住他胳膊，揽着他腰把他带倒在身上。  
他们笑着接吻，摸着彼此的脑袋，腰腹，Steve的手伸进Bucky的长袍。  
裙带被扯开，衣服落在地上，Steve一下下顶弄，Bucky骑在他身上，脖子拉出好看的线条。  
“你还没跟我讲你为什么弄脏床单呢。” Steve的手沿着他双乳打圈。  
Bucky闭着眼，低声哼吟，他才不会说呢，这是他的秘密。  
“秘密。”   
Steve轻笑，“好，秘密。”   
他的甬道被再一次灌满，多余的液体流进潮湿的土壤。  
“我可能要不止怀一个宝宝了。”   
Steve直起身，含住他的乳房，  
“当然不止一个。”


End file.
